Peter Pan Grows Up
by Darkbella27
Summary: Peter is forced out of Neverland and dumped into the real world. What will happen when the real world expects him to grow up? Warning: I started this fic on a whim wich only lasted about a week. It's not done and never will be.
1. Prolog: A spirit once

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, or anything ells worth owning..  
  
Author's comments: Because I was sick, and the new movie coming out, and I happened to notice the tape lying around I decided to watch the old movie. Then I just happen to notice that Peter Pan is really sexy. (I'm and anime junky, so the fact that he's a cartoon doesn't miff me at all)  
  
I happened to be really stressed out at the time from school and overwork and the type of things that only adults have to deal with, so the thought occur to me: It's not fair that Peter gets to stay a kid forever and doesn't have to deal with any of the things I have to deal with. I also don' think it's fair that he don't get to enjoy the pleasures of adult hood (impure thoughts, impure deeds ect. ect.)  
  
All this, shall we say, inspired me to write this fic. Peter, if you really do exist, don't read this. None of you other kids should read it either. I don't know how dirty this thing is guna get.  
  
Wow, that was a long introduction. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Peter Pan Grows Up  
  
Prolog: A spirit once  
  
Conciseness slowly returned to Peter as he slowly woke up from the deepest sleep he'd had in a long time. It' was a sleep so deep it seamed that it was almost drug induced. Maybe it was, he thought silently to himself, his head clouded with a dull pain. He still hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he could feel reality awakening all his other senses.  
  
He tried to bring his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but found it was constrained somehow. It didn't take long to realize, so was the rest of him. He blinked his eyes opened and saw he was gagged and tied, backside to a pole. No, wait, he thought looking closer at his surroundings.. it wasn't a pole it was a mast. And he was on a ship, Hook's ship!  
  
He didn't have much more time to think about his situation, before the triumphant voice of Capt. Hook rang in his ear. He was now sure he had been drugged because of how the sound was making his head pound.  
  
"So, the brats finally awake?"  
  
Peter gave him a death glare, being sure to martin eye contact. If he could distract Hook with his eyes, then he might be able to reach his dagger beneath the ropes as Hook rambled on about how clever he had been in capturing him. Hook never seemed to be able to resist reveling in his own glory.  
  
Peter managed to get his hand to his sheath only to find that his dagger was missing. He glanced down in disbelief, and Hook followed his gaze.  
  
"Looking for this?" Hook asked curly.  
  
Before Peter had even realized what he had said, he felt Hook pressing the dagger up against his throat. He felt the cold steal rub against his skin and for the first time in a long time, he was truly scared. He could feel his hart speed up, and his palms were binging to get sweaty. He racked his brain desperately, but just couldn't think of a way to get out of this one.  
  
Hook roughly ripped the gag off of Peter's face with his hook. "Any last words?" Hook asked, their noses inches apart.  
  
Peter spat in his face.  
  
"Insolent brat!" Hook raged and Peter felt a searing pain as Hook pressed the dagger into his neck and swiped it across his throat. Blood dripped from the small, but most deadly wound. Peter knew the dagger was gone, but it felt like it was still there pressing into his blood stained flesh. He could feel the thick liquid beginning to fill his trachea. He couldn't breath and began to cough up the dark red substance. It seamed like he was drowning in it.  
  
He began to see the world fading around him. The urge to cough subsided and he slipped into unconsciousness. The boy, once the spirit of youth, now lay dead. 


	2. Fallen for an angel

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own him.......  
  
Authors comments: Sorry to leave ya hanging like that folks, but I like to end each chapter with a little cliff hanger. Always leave em wanting more. So here ya go!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Fallen for an angel  
  
Peter just lay there with his eyes closed. It felt like he had been like this for hours and he couldn't quite remember how he got here. Then it all came flooding back. Hook, the dagger, and the horrible trauma of having the innards of his neck spilled down the front of his chest.  
  
His head hurt horribly, like someone had cut off the blood flow to his brain. He didn't want to move, not only from the pain, but from the devastation as well. He was dead. It's not possible he said to himself. I'm the immortal boy. I can never die... but I have.  
  
He could hear a female voce calling to him. It sounded kind of distant and far of, but he could tell it was getting closer. It' must be an angel, he thought.  
  
Peter opened his eyes; ready to except whatever hand fait had dealt him. He was a bit put of to see that this was not the heaven he had expected. He found himself lying in a ditch, under a tree, next to a brick building. And the owner of the voice..well..She must have been an angel because she was absolutely stunning. She wore jeans and a pink top with no sleeves or straps (he didn't know what it was called) and the ends of her black hair faded into a lilac purple color. She looked so worried climbing down the tree, calling out to him:  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked, concern etched across her face as she dropped down from the last branch and got on her knees beside him.  
  
"Who are you?" Peter asked lifting his hand to his neck. He now noticed that a small crowed had started gathering.  
  
"I'm Nazomi"(Nu-zoh-me) she said "are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Peter "what happened?"  
  
"I saw you fall past the window" Nazomi replied, fussing over him, checking his pupils "did you fall off the roof?"  
  
"No" he said, "where am I?"  
  
"Your behind Jacobson Elementary School" she said, now helping him to stand up "You know it's funny, in that outfit you look kinda like Peter Pan"  
  
"I am Peter Pan," he said nonchalantly. Most of the people in the crowd began to laugh. "Hay, I am!" Peter whined in frustration and stomped his foot. He was still a little woozy, and the effort made his knees buckle. Wordlessly, Nazomi slipped her head under his arm to help him walk. Peter noticed that she was a little less than a head shorter than him.  
  
"I believe you," she said low enough that only Peter could hear.  
  
Peter was in awe. He wanted to say something to her, but he seemed to have lost the ability to use his mouth. There were so many things he wanted to tell her and so many more things he wanted to find out about her. She was beautiful, and so kind and caring. She'd climbed down out of a window to help him and make sure he was all right and she'd believed him when that crowd laughed. He chose his words very carefully.  
  
"You're an angel," he said as they heeded towards the entrance to the building.  
  
Nazomi felt herself blushing. "Are you sure you didn't get a concussion, Peter? Because I'm no angel," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed.  
  
"No I'm fine" he said "Thank you" and they entered.  
  
"Your welcome," answered Nazomi, not exactly sure what she was being thanked for. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" she continued.  
  
"No I'm fine" Peter replied "don't feel dizzy any more" he said pulling his arm off her shoulder and stepping away from her to show that he could walk under his own power.  
  
"How did you get here?" Nazomi inquired?  
  
"I don't even wana think about it" Peter said. Just the memories of that traumatizing event made him feel all woozy again. He put it out of his mined.  
  
Nazomi, reading the emotions on his face, decided it was best to let the subject drop.  
  
"So what exactly do you do here?" Peter asked, "I mean, you look to old to be in elementary school."  
  
"Oh, I don't go to school here" Nazomi replied "I'm do volunteer work here, taking care of the younger children.." Then a thought occurred to Nazomi "you know" she said, "I bet the children would love to meet you. Would you like to help me take care of them?"  
  
"Oh, sure" Peter said. At that point, he thought he would do just about anything to spend more time with Nazomi.  
  
"Terrific!" Nazomi shouted, and ran towards the stairs that lead to the floor her kids were on. She got about half way up when she realized that she had forgotten to consider Peter. She turned around to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Your still a bit woozy for the stairs, aren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Peter blushed "err.."  
  
Nazomi didn't need to here the answer. She walked backed down the stairs and grasped Peters hand to help him up the stairs.  
  
Whether Peter knew it or not, he had definitely fallen hard, but not off of the roof as many of the on lookers had figured. No. He had fallen for the angel who called herself Nazomi. 


End file.
